Visiting
by DixonVixen93
Summary: When Jayne is confined to Serenity for a week, he is left alone with River while everyone else is wandering about planet-side. Rayne


**Hey guys! I'm slacking with typing these things up! I've got this Rayne story and an 'Out of Gas' alternate thingy, with Rayne of course, to type up, so I better get to typing!**

**In this little one shot, a poor Jayne has to deal with being stuck on the ship for a week, the only problem is, when the others go out planet-side, guess whose stuck with the resident genius, very random, but I hope you guys enjoy just the same.**

**I do not own Firefly.**

Simon stood at the examination table, treating to Jayne's wounds. They weren't too severe however, but it would take about a week to heal fully.

"You can't leave the ship for a week." The doctor started, wrapping up his patient's broken leg.

"Wha? You can't tell me that." Jayne said.

"Fine, I'll tell the Captain that if you go out, you can take the chance of paralyzing your body permanently." Simon said.

Not only was Jayne's right leg broken, but he had suffered a hard fall, almost twisting his whole spine to the point where that would be broken too, so the merc was pretty raked up with the wounds.

River was sitting on the counter and up against the wall like she normally was. She didn't like the sound of a paralyzed Jayne.

Jayne just groaned slightly; "This whole week a wheelchair will be your only transportation, another reason being why you cannot leave the ship." Simon said.

River smiled to herself. If Jayne wasn't allowed to leave Serenity, she could have some fun playing with him.

***Firefly***

The mercenary got around the ship easily by wheeling himself around. That afternoon, Jayne sat at the galley table, bored as everyone else was out and about helping the Captain.

All except for River.

At first, Simon objected to leaving her on the ship with Jayne but she began to rant vehemently at the medic in every language know to man.

Now here she was, sitting in the chair next to him, scribbling down on a notepad.

"Does the man called Jayne need anything?" River asked.

Jayne looked over at her. He wasn't really sure why she was in here with him, but it sure beat being alone; "Nah, I'm good moon-brain."

River turned her attention back to her notepad and in turn, hummed a tune in her head.

Now Jayne was really confused, his head told him he was content being here, she wasn't screaming random riddles or slashing his chest, although she wasn't all right in her mind, Jayne was liking this little down time.

"This time is nice, she agrees with Jayne." River said.

"_Gorramit _girl, what did I tell you 'bout reading my mind?" Jayne asked.

Looking at her paper with her pencil still moving, the girl smiled; "How else will I know how you feel, you certainly wont admit it."

Jayne said not a word and River finally put her pencil down and looked at the mercenary.

"She was just curious. I don't normally read anyone unless I had a reason to." The reader spoke.

"Isn't that a _ruttin' _relief." Jayne said sarcastically.

"It should be." River said, then she began to hum again.

Jayne blew out a huff of air, but, not in aggravation. The girl wasn't lying, he liked her, he did, but he really just couldn't admit it, seeing their history.

"He knows I'm right. Just waiting for the right moment. Copper for a kiss." River said.

"Great, moon-brain cryptic." Jayne said.

"You know what I mean." River said rising from her chair and going to get something to drink; she then called to Jayne; "There is no need to pull the oblivious card on me."

"'Aint playing no cards Riv" Jayne said.

River walked back to the table and stood over Jayne; "No, there are no physical cards being dealt, but I can see past your poker face." She looked Jayne in the eyes and reached over him to places her cup down.

Jayne was so tempted to tell her that she was right, and just go on with what happened next because it was getting more and more harder to resist the brunette in front of him.

River smiled at Jayne and ducked her head down and kissed him. The minute their lips grazed each others, it was clear to the both of them with that they wanted.

When they broke apart, the reader spoke quietly; "Mission accomplished."

"Yeah, well it's all good until that brother of yours comes back." Jayne said.

"No need to hide in secrecy. Brother will have to understand." River said with a hand on the side of his face.

***Firefly***

The rest of the crew that were off of Serenity were cruising around the planet when Mal and Zoë were off picking up some money from their last job.

Kaylee was walking around with Simon who was becoming nervous.

"Simon, she'll be ok!" The mechanic reassured.

"I don't know why I trusted River there with Jayne. She is not the biggest fan of his after all." Simon said.

"Jayne wont hurt her, no matter how he feels about her." Kaylee said.

"How can you be so sure?" Simon asked.

"Because, I know. You need to relax honey." Kaylee said kissing the doctor's cheek.

Simon got a genuine smile on his face and wrapped an arm around the mechanic.

Inara, Wash, and Book were also trying to pass time for the Captain and his first mate to come back.

The companion walked up to the mechanic and doctor; "Everything ok you two?" she asked.

"Mhm! Simon's just worryin' bout his little sis." Kaylee said.

"She should be ok, Simon." Inara said.

"I tried to tell him that. He's just a little worry wart." Kaylee said rubbing his back consolably.

"That can't be h-" Inara said but was cut off by Simon who saw the Captain and Zoë; "Oh thank god." he said in a breathy tone.

Mal came up to the three of them and directed his comment toward the doctor; "Well iffen I didn't know any better, I'd think ya were happy to see me."

"Can we just go back to the ship?" Simon asked.

"Patience son, no need to get snippy." Mal said, causing the others to laugh at Simon's expression.

"Captain, may I remind you that my sister is alone… with Jayne… on Serenity?" Simon asked in a wary tone.

Kaylee stopped laughing for a moment to say; "What could possibly have happened Simon?"

"Only one way to find out." Simon said walking towards Serenity in a hurry, with the rest of the crew following behind in no particular hurry, carrying their own conversations.

When Simon got aboard Serenity, he barged towards the galley, prepared to yell at the merc.

Before he even saw his sister, or Jayne, Simon called; "Get away from my sister right-" When he finally got both of them in sight, Simon shut his mouth.

Jayne sat at the table playing a game of cards with River. They both looked at Simon like he was bothering them.

The mercenary grunted; "An here I was enjoying the quiet."

Kaylee walked up from behind Simon and greeted the two; "Hey guys!" she turned to Simon; "See I tol you nothin' happened!"

River smiled to herself and Jayne smirked slightly, which luckily wasn't noticed.

"That we can see." Simon said rushing over to River; "Are you ok, oh I know I shouldn't have let you be so stubborn and stay here by yourself."

"Well little sis here aint a blubbering mess an Jayne aint bleedin' so I say they had a good day." The Captain paused; "Course nothing bad woulda happened cause Jayne here wants to live another day right?" he asked smacking Jayne on the shoulder.

"Right Capt'n." Jayne said.

Truth be told, Jayne wouldn't live another second when they come to find out about the kiss. That _gorram _kiss that is giving him so much trouble. Cause now, he wants more, only he can't.

Things turned back to normal then, the other crew turned their attention away from the table, leaving River and Jayne to play their card game.

"Wash, get us up in the air, bout time we leave this planet, don't we all agree?" Mal asked the crew.

A chorus of 'yeses' filled the room.

"Getting on that now Captain." Wash said as he and his wife headed to the bridge.

There left Mal, Inara, Kaylee, Simon, River, and Jayne in one room.

The companion turned to face the mechanic and asked; "Would you like some tea?"

Kaylee squealed; "I'd love some!"

Inara smiled and then turned to get the packets to make their tea.

Simon then sat down next to his sister; "River, how do you feel?"

The reader cut her eyes over at him; "Annoyed that brother will not let her get back to the game."

"Yeah doc, she's fine, I'm sure if she needs you your fancy boy senses'll tingle." Jayne said with a laugh.

River kicked him under the table, and gave him a stern look. His laughter sure did stop after that.

Simon noticed their close proximity that seemed to get closer every time he looks. He knew they would always sit by each other but this seemed like something else.

With the occasional subtle smiles and River grabbing his hand from under the table, it was a mystery why anyone hasn't said anything yet. No one really seemed to be bothered by this except Simon, who had been capturing this from the corner of his eye.

Finally, after everyone was calm and still doing their own things, Simon called; "Have you all gone mad?"

Everyone looked at Simon in confusion, even Zoë, Wash, and Book had joined them in the galley once again.

Simon pointed between River and Jayne; "Don't you notice these two?"

Choruses of 'oh yeah, we saw.. Etc.' echoed through the room. It was almost like this wasn't new to them.

"Look, he's got his arm around her!" Simon shouted; "Get off of her like that!" he ordered.

"Simon, we all caught on when we walked aboard Serenity this afternoon." Inara said.

"Yeah, all but me!" Simon said.

"We didn't want you ruining their time together." Kaylee said.

Simon looked at Mal, Wash, and Book; "You knew about this?"

"We were ordered to not say anything." Wash said.

"I don't particularly care about what relationship relationships are going on between my crew folk, just as long as they aint hurting their girl, I draw the line there and will happily step in." Mal said.

"So you are all just going to let this relationship go on?" Simon asked.

'Pretty much.' was murmured from the other crew members.

Simon just sighed. He needed a nerve pill and fast.

Jayne was a bit uncomfortable with the whole crew knowing about their new founded relationship, but, with a girl as great as River is, he knew he would learn to live with it.

**Reviews are loved (: **


End file.
